In general, most commonly seen electrical connections between electronic devices rely on a conducting wire to be established, wherein the conventional connection method is to solder the conducting wires to the electronic components, or screw-lock them which are inconvenient to install.
Therefore, the present invention strives to move towards a more convenient way of installing the conducting wire, in order to offer a solution to the aforementioned problem of connecting methods and installation of electrical connections.